Sempre Juntas
by Doka Dottling
Summary: A mais nova história sobre as mais Engraçadas da Houkage Tea Team, parece que é o ultimo dia de aula e depois a férias e elas terão que aproveitar o máximo, porque ninguem sabe o que irá acontecer depois disso para frente. Não é YURI. Aproveitem !
1. Chapter 1 O ultimo dia Parte I

CAPITULO 01

-Onee-chan acorde, senão você vai se atrasar!

-Ahhh! AHHHHHHHH!

- Brigado Ui!

Yui-*Hoje é o ultimo dia de aula, como será daqui para frente?? Será que a Mio-Chan, Mugi-chan, Ri-Chan e a Azu-Chan, como será a Houkago Tea Time daqui pra frente?*

Mio-*Será que ta tudo bem com todo mundo, hoje é o ultimo dia de aula, no 3º ano, ainda tem as férias que passaremos juntas todos os momentos*

Mugi-*Ultima dia de aula, antes das férias*

Ritsu-*YEAHHHHHH, ultimo dia de aula*

Azuma-*A apresentação é hoje, será que todos se lembraram?*

- Me espera Onee-chan!

- Desculpa, Ui! Vamos Vamos!

-Voce deve ta muito feliz né, ultimo dia né?

- Como será no Ano que vem que você irá se separar delas?

- Nós nunca iremos nos separar Ui, nós sempre iremos tocar juntas ate o Budokan!

- Tomará que sim!

Ui-*A onee-chan, não ta ficando mais parada que nem antes*

--------

Pensamento da Ui:

-Ui, sorvete!

- Nee-chan só depois da janta!

-Ui, sorvete!

-Só depois da janta!

---------

- Ui?

- Sim Onee-chan?

- Quando voltar, posso comer sorvete?

- Só depois do almoço.

- Ahhh T-T

- Yoo

- Ri-Chan !

- Yui!

- Yui-Senpai a Ui-chan ta passando mal!

- Como?

- Onee-Chan!

- Ui, o que aconteceu?

- Parece que to com uma infecção na barriga, não e nada demais.

- NÃO, minha irmã não pode ficar doente!

- Quem vai fazer a comida agora T-T?

- Onee-Chan, eu posso cozinhar , não posso me esforça muito, nem comer!

- Hata!

- Melhoras Ui!

- Tenho que ir ensaiar agora Bye!

Yui – KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI  
Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa  
Itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)

- Atchinn!

- Gomen pessoal!

- Yui , se tá com febre!

- Gomen Pessoal!

- O show é daqui a 6 horas pessoal , será as 6:30!

-O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2 O ultimo dia Parte II

Capitulo 02 – O ultimo dia Parte II

- YUI-SENPAI ACORDA!

- Temos que ensaiar

- Yui, eu preparei chá!

- Chá, EBAAAAAA!

Yui - Life's a very Sweet and Bitter Beauty Song  
Nee kimi nara nani o utau?  
Go Ahead or Back... Right or Left  
Shunkan shunkan sentaku no renzoku  
Suzushii kao shitetatte igai ni iya, kanari MASHI da shi

Yui - Life's a very Sweet and Bitter Beauty Song  
Inu mitai ni shippo futte kigentori shitari  
Zuuzuushiku ikirenai donna ni son da to iwarete mo

Binkan ga yakkai Teenager kodou ga sugu DOKIDOKI  
Abarete komaru kedo

Mio - *A Yui tem melhorado muito com o canto e a tocar a guitarra*

Ritsu-*Ehhh, Rock n Roll*

Azuma-*Temos que ensaiar, e ensaiar*

Mugi- *A Yui-chan tá muito melhor que antigamente*

Yui - Onaji NANBAA de naitara ii jan  
juunintoiro wa shouchi no ue de  
Teion datte kouon datte  
Yakedo shitara minna itai n da shi Shouting So Loud

Onaji SUTEEJI no ue ni iru jan  
Tte sore dake de nanka yuuki waku ne  
Teion datte kouon datte  
Tokui na koe de minna iitai koto Singing So Loud

Onaji NANBAA de waraeba ii jan  
Juunintoiro wa shouchi no ue de  
Teizoku datte kouketsu datte  
Hontou no kimochi dake dakishimete Shouting So Loud

Yui e Mio - Life's a very Sweet and Bitter Beauty Song  
Life's a very Sweet and Bitter Beauty Song  
Life's a very Sweet and Bitter Beauty Song

- Ficou perfeito.

- É mesmo!

- Que tal um chá agora?

- Yes , um chá Mio-Chan por favor *-*!

- Tá bom , vo pegar!

- Yes!

- Onee-Ch...

- Ui se tá quente!

- Parece que ela tá com febre Yui!

- Deita ai Ui, você vai se recuperar eu sei!

- Mio-Senpai, é melhor nos treinarmos a Fuwa Fuwa Time , mais 1 vez caso que ...

-Verdade

- Vamos ensaiar a Fuwa Fuwa Time 1 vez pessoal

Yui - KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI  
Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa  
Itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)  
Zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne

Yui - Yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)  
Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na

Mio - Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai  
O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI

Azuma- *Nós iremos arrasar*

Ritsu- *Tomará que nos arrasemos*

Ui- *Onee-chan, você tá tocando melhor que antes*

------------------------------

Pensamentos da Ui:

- Ui?

- Sim?

- Que toca 1 vez?

- Quero!

- Uau, você toca muito Ui!

- Verdade? Que bom!

----------------------

Yui - Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
Hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo  
Te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
Aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao---! (sou! nechao~)

- Até que fim acabou!

- Que horas são?

- Ah não , são 6:18:10 temos que correr

- RAPIDO!

- Vocês tão atrasadas

- GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Vão logo tocar!

- Boa tarde pessoal

- Nós somos a Houkago Tea Time!

- E víamos nos apresentar

- De o seu melhor Onee-chan!

Continua ...


	3. Chapter 3 O ultimo dia Parte III

Capitulo 03

- Vamos lá

Yui - KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI  
Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa  
Itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)  
Zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne  
Yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)  
Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na

Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai  
O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI

Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

Futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI  
Sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!  
Itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)  
Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo  
Yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)  
Futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no

Aa KAMI-SAMA doushite  
Suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no  
Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?

Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte  
Shizen ni hanaseba  
Nanika ga kawaru no ka na?  
Sonna ki suru kedo

Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
Hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo  
Te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
Aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao---! (sou! nechao~)

Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
Ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!  
Moshi sunnari hanaseba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne

Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

Mio - *Parece que a Yui , conseguiu se superar agora*

Yui- *Cadê a Ui*

- Essa musica é para minha irmã Ui

Yui - Please don't' say "You are lazy"  
datte honto ha crazy  
hakuchou tachi ha sou  
mienai koto de BATAashi surundesu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu  
honrou mo juujuu shouchi

Yui- *Cadê a Ui ?*

Mio- *A Yui, ta procurando alguma coisa*

Mio - zento youyoudashi…  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaundesu

kono me de shikkari misadamete  
yukisaki chizujou MA-KU shite  
chikamichi areba sore ga oudou  
hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou

YABA tsume wareta GURU- de hoshuu shita  
sore dakede nanka tasseikan  
daijina no ha jibun kawaigaru koto  
jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai

Yui-* Cadê a Ui?*

---------------

Pensamento da Yui:

- Você amanhã vai me ver né?

- No que ?

- Na apresentação!

- Vo sim!

----------------

Yui-* Quem é lá trás?*

- De seu melhor Onee-chan!

Yui-*Hai*

Yui- Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte honto ha crazy  
kujaku tachi ha sou  
kokozo to iu toki bi wo miserundesu  
gouzouroppu manshin maishin  
ganbou ha soushin reijin  
yuuwaku tahatsu dashi…  
dakara yake ni ishi kudakechaundesu

YABA masaka Red Point!? iya GIRI KURIA!  
sore dakede nante zennoukan  
daijina no ha jibun mitometeku koto  
jibun wo yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai

Azuma -*Acabou?*

Ritsu -*Acabou?*

Mugi - *Será??*

Galera – QUEREMOS BIS, QUEREMOS BIS!!

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4 O ultimo dia Parte IV

Capitulo 04

- Nós não podemos, mas depois nós resolvemos isso!

- Ok, então ta depois dos 3 teatros, elas irão voltar para cantar o "Bis"!

Mio-*Então será assim?*

Mio- *Nossa banda, terá um bis!*

Ritsu- *Yeahhhhh*

Ritsu- *Que bom, iremos ter um Bis*

Mio- *Tomará que nós nos demos bem*

Yui- *Bis? Yeahh*

Mugi- *Bis? Que legal*

Azuma- *Bis? Claro*

- Conseguimos!!!!

- Mas que musica iremos cantar no Bis?

- Que tal a nova musica?

- Qual a Cagayake Girls?

- É

- Tudo bem

- Vamos ensaiar então!!

- Não Azuma, é melhor nos descansarmos um pouco!!

- Mas se não ...

- Azuma eu sei o que você tá querendo falar, mas vamos descansar, porque só ensaiar,ensaiar ensaiar, faz mal.

- Se você diz Mio-senpai!

- Então tudo bem!

- Hora do Chá!

- Yeaahhh!

- Vamos então lá na sala de musica tomar um Chazinho!

- Que chá bom, Mugi-chan se ta se superando ultimamente!

- Arigatou!

- Tem bolo não Mugi?

- Não, esqeuci de trazer hoje!

- COMOOOOOOOO O.o?

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO t-t!!

- Yui, o que será de nós sem o bolo de hoje?

- Gomenasai!

- Onee-Chan!!!!

- Parabéns!

- Ui, Obrigado!

Ui- *A Onee-chan tinha se esforçado muito ultimamente, ela iria conseguir*

Ui- *Eu tinha confiança nisso*

Yui- *A Ui , sempre ta me apoiando que bom*

- Gente rápido , o show vai ser agora!

- IIHHH ÉÉÉÉÉ!

- Rápido pessoal!

- Chegamos a tempo!

- Voltamos , agora iremos entregar o "Bis"!

- Também gostaríamos de agradecer a todos vocês que estão nos assistindo

- Que se não fosse vocês não teria bis!

- Yui cala a boca e começa!

- Gomenasai

Mio- *Tomará que a Yui consiga*

- One , Two , Three , Four!!!

Continua ...


	5. Chapter 5 O ultimo dia Parte V

CAPITULO 5

- One, Two, Three, Four!

- Yui canta!

Yui- *Eu esqueci a letra*

Mio - Chatting Now  
Gachi de kashimashi Never Ending Girls' Talk  
Shuugyou chaimu made matenai  
Chikoku ha shitemo soutai ha Non Non Non!  
Seippai Study After School

Yui- *Eu ainda não lembro a letra*

- Vai Onee-chan!!!!!

Mio- Doki doki ga tomannai furusurottoru na nounai  
Kibou yokubou honnou ribon kakate housou  
Neta dossari mochi yori New Type Version uchi komi  
Danshi kinsei no puri chou koi tsutsutta nikkichou

Yui- *Lembrei*

Yui e Mio - Sukaato take ni senchi tsumetara tobu yo  
Kinou yori tooku ototoi yori okutaabu tataku

Yui - Jumping Now  
Gachi de uruwashi Never Ending Girls' Life  
Hibi maji raifu dashi matta nashi  
Haya okite shitemo hayane ha Non Non Non!  
Me ippai Shouting wasshoi  
Gachi de subarashi Never Ending Girls' Song  
Gogo teatime ni ha mottekoi  
Kata omoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School

Ritsu- *Elas tão conseguindo*

Ritsu- *Yeah Yeah*

Mio- *Estou tão feliz*

Azuma- *Estamos conseguindo senpais*

Azuma - *Tomará que de tudo certo*

Ui- *Vai onee-chan*

Mugi- *Ai que bom*

Mugi- *Estamos conseguindo*

Yui- Chatting Now  
Gachi de kashimashi Never Ending Girls' Talk  
Shuugyou chaimu made matenai  
Chikoku ha shitemo soutai ha Non Non Non!  
Seippai Study Enjoi  
Gachi de subarashi Never Ending Girls' Song  
Gogo teatime ni ha motte koi  
Kata yaburi na koodo demo Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School

- Porque parou?

- Esqueci o resto da letra

- Ok

- Eu vo continuar na 4 clava

- Vai!

Mio- Eien ni ruupu suru  
Saizu down up down up  
Demo kibun itsudemo  
up up up & up  
Atsumaru dake de waareru nante  
Utau dake de shiawase nante  
...Kanari chikyuu ni yasashii eko jyan

Ritsu- *eu vo matar a Yui*

Azuma- *Senpaii t-t*

Yui- *Desculpa Gente*

Yui- *Eu esqueci logo o final*

Mio- Jumping Now  
Gachi de uruwashi Never Ending Girls' Life  
Hibi maji raifu dashi matta nashi  
Haya okite shitemo hayane ha Non Non Non!  
Me ippai Shouting wasshoi  
Gachi de subarashi Never Ending Girls' Song  
Gogo teatime ni ha mottekoi  
Kata omoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School

- Onee-chan!

Ui- *Como assim onee-chan*

Yui- *Todos querem me matar*

Yui- *NÃOOOO*

Yui – *Lembrei*

Yui e Mio - So  
Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

- Conseguimos!

- Yui eu vo te matar!

- Sua idiota!

-Como você pode Yui!

- Yui-senpai!

- GOMENASAI!

- GOMENASAI!

- GOMENASAI!

- Gente o importante é que conseguimos!

- é verdade mugi se ta certa!

- verdade!

- verdade!

- Concordo!

- Brigada Mugi-chan!

- Agora eu estaria morta!

- Vamos para casa!

- Onee-chan!

- Ui!

- Ui!

- Sim?

- Se acha que eu fui bem?

- Você foi ótima!

- Tirando o mico que pagou de ter esquecido a letra.

- Aquela música é nova né?

- é, e tem outras alem daquela!

- Agora nós iremos para o Budokan!!!!!

- Yes, onee-chan!

- Você vai conseguir!

- Ok, Yes Ui!

- Ui? Eu posso tomar sorvete?

- Só depois da janta!

- Rsrsrsrs!

- Ah! t-t

- Yui te uma carta aqui para você!

- Le para mim por favor!

---- ESCRITO NA CARTA ----

Yui e Ui,

Estamos voltando de viajem amanha e gostaríamos de saber todas as noticias.

Estamos ansiosos para saber como vai no novo colégio, queremos saber o que andam fazendo da vida e seus amigos.

Diante disso ate amanha

Beijos,

Pai e Mãe

--------------------------------------------------------------

- O QUEE!

- Yui, os nossos pais vão voltar amanha e querem conhecer nossas amigas!

- Vamos convidar todas!

NO DIA SEGUINTE...

CONTINUA...


	6. Chapter 6 Meus Queridos Pais Parte I

Capitulo 6

- Onee-chan!

- Acorde!

- O papai acabou de ligar falando que estará chegando em 4 horas!

-------- No dia Anterior----------

-----------Celular com a Mio-----------

- Mio-chan?

- Meus pais tão voltando para casa amanha.

- que legal Yui.

- E eles querem conhecer minhas amigas.

- O que O.o?

- É isso mesmo

- Aparece aqui amanha as 6h

-----------------------------------------------

----------Celular com a Ritsu-------------

- Amanha meus pais voltam Ritsu!

- Que legal Yui.

- E eles querem conhecer minhas amigas.

- Por isso to convidando.

- Você, a Mio, a Mugi e a Azuma.

- Bye

------------------------------------

------- Celular com a Mugi ------------------

- Mugi!

- Amanha meus pais voltam para casa

- Que bom Yui

- E eles querem conhecer você que é minha amiga.

- Aparece aqui amanha.

- ok.

-------------------------------------

------- Celular com a Azuma ------------------

- Azuma

- Aparece aqui em casa amanha as 6h

- Por favor

- Ok senpai.

- Bye

- Bye

-----------------------------------------

- Ufa liguei para todo mundo.

- Onee-chan vamos dormir cedo, para amanhar acordamos cedo e arrumarmos tudo para quando eles chegarem...

- Terem uma surpresa.

- Okk.

-------------------------------------------

- Chegamos

- Mãe!!

- Pai!!

- Quantas saudades.

- Yui!

- Ui!

- Tamos com saudades também.

- Então vamos sentar e vocês vão me contar tudinho para nós em.

- Ok.

- Quem tocou a campainha Yui.

- São minhas amigas.

- Podem ir entrando.

- Oie.

- Pai, Mãe.

- Essas são:

- Mio-chan.

- Oie.

- Ri-chan ou Ritsu.

- OIIII

- Mugi-chan.

- Ola.

- e Azuma-chan

- Ola.

- Oie, vocês são as amigas que a Yui tanto fala?

- Yui se fala de nos para seus pais.

- Falo.

- Porque?

- Nada.

- Yui...

- Eu trouxe um doce para seus pais...

- Um bolo de morango.

- Mugi-chan...

- Eu te amo por isso.

- Mãe

- Pai

- Os Bolos que a Mugi traz...

- São os 2 melhores do mundo.

- Porque seu bolo de abacaxi mãe é o melhor.

- Nós somos uma banda mãe, pai.

- Eu sou a guitarrista.

- a Mio é a baixista.

- a Mugi a tecladista.

- a Ritsu e a baterista

- e a Azuma é a segunda guitarrista.

- Que legal...

- Qual o nome da banda?

- Houkage Tea Time.

- Que legal o nome.

- Gostei bastante.

- Então algum namoradinho Yui.

- M-M-M-M-MAE ...

- Como???

- Eu na sua idade já tinha conhecido seu pai.

- Eu sei.

- Então ta só entre a gente.

- Pode contar.

- yui tem um namoradinho?

- Sei La Ritsu.

- Mugi?

- Será que é mesmo?

- M-M-M-MAE ...

- Então me diz se tem ou não.

- Ta bom eu vo dizer...

- Eu não tenho.

- Ok né.

- Então já que são uma banda porque não cantam uma musica para nós?

- Porque tamos sem os instrumentos.

- Isso é o de menos.

- Venham comigo.

- Pai isso é um Porão?

- É.

- Como um dia eu acharia que você iria fazer uma banda...

- Resolvi comprar instrumentos de musica para você, e guarda aqui em baixo.

- Então agora vocês podem cantar.

- Ok então.

- One, Two, Three, Four.

Yui- KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI  
Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa  
Itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)  
Zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne  
Yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)  
Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na

Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai  
O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI

Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

- Uau, nossa menina...

- Toca muito bem.

- Alem de cantar muito bem.

Mio e Yui- Futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI  
Sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!  
Itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)  
Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo  
Yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)  
Futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no

Aa KAMI-SAMA doushite  
Suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no  
Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?

Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte  
Shizen ni hanaseba  
Nanika ga kawaru no ka na?  
Sonna ki suru kedo

Mio- Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
Hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo  
Te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
Aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao---! (sou! nechao~)

Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
Ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!  
Moshi sunnari hanaseba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo NE

Yui- Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

- AEEE.

- Muito bom.

- Vocês são muito boas.

- obrigado.

- Hora do chá.

- Ehh.

- Eu fiz uns sanduíches para nos comermos.

- Um, fez aquele que eu te ensinei Ui.

- Qual?

- o Com alface e queijo de cabra.

- Fiz.

- Eba.

- Yui, seus pais são super legais

- Obrigado.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7 Meus Queridos Pais Parte II

Capitulo 07

- Pai

- Mãe

- Que dia vocês vão sair de viajem de novo i-i?

- Em 2 dias.

- Se vão para onde dessa vez?

- Vamos viajar para a França.

- França ?!!

- Que legal!!

- yui!

- Seus pais são tão diferentes de você!

- Ritsu...

- Ri-chan...

- Mas é verdade.

- Você é do tipo lolicon, mas agora a Azuma tomou seu lugar.

- Ritsu...

- Mas to falando sério.

- Você é toda atrapalhada...

- Seus país não ...

- Ritsu...

- CALA A BOCA.

- Mio.

- Ritsu pede desculpa.

- Gomenasai.

- Ok, Ok.

- Pai.

- Mas é verdade.

- A Yui...

- É diferente...

- Da Ui mesmo...

- Mãe...

- Fica assim não...

- Já sei vamos agora para França que tal.

- Eba =D!!

- Não...

- Fiquem mais um pouquinho por favor.

Yui e Ui -*Chorando*

- ok Meninas.

- Amanha de manha nós iremos.

- Então conte mais para nós.

Mio-* A ritsu é uma baka*

- Ritsu...

- BAKA...

- Porque...

- Porque...

- Porque, Olha a vergonha que tu fez a Yui passar agora...

- A Azuma...

- A tristeza da Mãe da Yui..

- é o Pai...

- GOMENASAI...

- GOMENASAI...

- Tudo bem Ri-chan.

- Foi nada.

Mio- *A expressão da Yui mudou.*

Mio- *Parece que ela ficou bem triste*

Mio- *Ritsu no Baka*

- Gomenasai...

- Fica assim não Yui.

- Gomenasai...

- Saiu sem querer.

- Ok, já entendi.

- Ritsu...

- Por favor.

- Cale a boca.

- Para não piorar a situação.

- Ta bom.

- Miau.

- Kawaii.

- Porque Azuma.

- Não quero que as senpais briguem...

- Ou qualquer pessoa.

- Ok.

- Ma...

- Esquece.

Mio- *Não podemos esquecer que a Azuma é mais nova.*

Mio- *Ela não suporta...*

Mio- *Ve ninguém brigando*

Mio- *Mas porque isso?*

- Gente acho que está na nossa hora.

- Verdade.

- byebye.

- Bye.

- Nós iremos dormir Yui e Ui.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

No dia Seguinte...

- Tchau.

- Yui.

- Ui.

- Tchau.

- É ...

- Ui, agora é só...

- Nós de novo.

- Sim.

- Onee-chan.

Continua ...


	8. Chapter 8 Sempre Juntas Parte I

Capitulo 8

- Ai que bom.

- Que sol ótimo.

-------Pensamento de Yui------------------

No Dia Anterior

- Ui, amanha nós iremos ir para a Casa de verão da Mugi.

- Legal.

- Nee-chan?

- Eu posso ir com vocês?

- Pode.

----- Cel com a Mugi -----

- Mugi?

- Eu posso levar a Ui comigo amanhã?

- Pode.

- Será muito bom...

- A companhia de mais alguém com a gente.

- Ok.

- Tamos arrumando as malas então...

- Bye Bye.

- Bye.

--------------------------------

- Ui, vamos arrumar as malas.

- OKK.

- EBAAAAA.

---------------------------------------------

Yui- *Que bom que ela veio com nós.*

Yui- *Porque ela já ficou sozinha 2 vezes.*

Yui- *Acho que tava na hora de ela vim com a gente para aproveitar também.*

Mio- *Que legal*

Mio- *A Yui trouxe a Ui com a gente*

Mio- *Que bom.*

Mio- *Mas tomará que nós ensaiamos...*

Mio- *Melhor do que antes.*

Azuma- *Alguém da minha idade pelo menos*

-------- Pensamentos de Azuma -----------

Alguns Minutos ATRAS.

- QUE CASA.

- Essa aí, não é uma das maiores não.

- O QUEEEEE.

- Olha serão 3 por quarto.

- Vai ficar...

- Yui e Ui em 1 quarto.

- e o resto em cada quarto melhor...

- Né.

- é, mugi-senpai.

-------------------------------------------------

- Azuma...

- Vamos brincar?

- Vamos.

Azuma- *Parece que a Ui ta adorando*

- Pega azuma...

- Ok.

- Ahh...

- O que foi?

- Uma água viva.

- Vem cá.

- Se preocupa não.

- Vo pegar um pouco de Vinagre com água e vai melhorar logo.

- Ok.

- O Que aconteceu?

- Eu me queimei, Mio-senpai.

- Hata.

- Mas se queimou com o que?

- Com uma água-viva.

- Como?

- Tem...

- Água-viva aqui.

- Vo falar com a Mugi.

- Mugi-chan.

- A Azuma-chan foi queimada por uma água-viva.

- Sabe porque?

- Estranho...

- Essa época não tem água-viva...

- Mas ok...

- Eu vo falar com algum dos empregados...

- E ver sobre isso.

- Ok.

- Aqui Azuma.

- Brigada Ui.

- Foi aonde?

- No dedão do pé.

- O que aconteceu Azuma-chan.

- Eu me queimei com a água-viva.

- Hata.

- Ritsu?

- Sim.

- Olha a bola.

- Ahh.

- Vamos por uma musica.

- Ok.

----------------------

NA MUSICA

EU SOU AQUELE QUE VEM PRA TE ASSASSINAR

VOU TE MATAR....

-----------------------

- AHHH.

- Eu não ouvi isso.

- Caracas.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

- Muitas Caracas.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Hi...

- A Mio desmaiou.

- Ta vendo Ritsu...

- Para com isso.

- Foi sem querer Mio.

- Ok...

- Sua idiota.

- Ritsu no BAKA.

- Gomen.

- Mio-chan você ta bem?

- To sim...

- Ui.

- Que bom...

- Mio-chan =).

- Vamos tomar um banho e nos arrumar...

- Para ensaiarmos.

- Ok.

- Ai que cansaço.

- Ok...

- Que tal por hoje...

- Nós dormimos cedo...

- Amanha acordamos cedo...

- E ensaiamos bastante...

- É pode ser.

NO DIA SEGUINTE

- Yui, acorda...

- Vamos Ensaiar.

- Mas já.

- ÉHH.

4 HORAS DEPOIS.

- Agora podemos nos divertir.

- EBAAA.

- Diversão o dia inteiro.

- Ui?

- Porque ta com esse livro...

- Meu pai me deu esse livro...

- "Coração de Paz"

- Qual a história?

- Uma garota que melhorar acabar com as guerras.

- Mas ela não sabe como.

- Ai ela resolve cantar...

- Parece ser bom.

- Tem quantas paginas?

- 880 paginas.

- QUANTA COISA O.o!!!!

- éh mesmo.

- Ok então.

- Ui.

- Sim Mio?

- SE vão brincar não?

- Não vo ler hj.

- Que livro é esse?

- "Coração de Paz"

- Uhnn

- EU já li.

- Muito bom ele.

- Ta...

- bye.

- Bye.

6 HORAS DEPOIS

- Ai ai que piscina boa essa em...

- Verdade.

- Ta em que pagina Ui no livro?

- 450.

- CARACA.

- é muito bom o livro.

Azuma- *A Ui é muito diferente da Yui.*

Azuma- *Ela adora Le*

Azuma- *Já a senpai nem gosta*

NO DIA SEGUINTE

- Vamos pessoal

- Iremos ir embora hoje...

- Só 3 dias aqui.

- Pensei que era mais tempo.

- Não, não...

- Eu tenho aula de um curso preparatório amanha.

- Eu também.

- EU também.

- Eu também.

- É verdade.

- Vocês vão pra faculdade né?

- Éh por isso.

- Que legal.

- Vocês pretendem ir para onde?

- A Faculdade Ixis.

- A melhor faculdade do Japão.

- É MESMO.

NO DIA SEGUINTE

- Nee-chan a aula do curso.

- É MESMO.

- Brigado Yui.

- Ritsu.

- Se também ta indo pra aula ?

- éh que lgl.

DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS

- Hoje é o grande dia.

- Éh mesmo Mio.

- Vamos então pessoal.

- Ok.

- Ate que fim.

- Tava difícil a prova

- Nem tanto.

- Tava sim.

NO DIA SEGUINTE

- EU PASSEI.

- EU TAMBEM.

- EBA.

- YESS.

- Parece que nós iremos continuar juntos durante mais tempo né?

- éh.

- Faculdade Iris ai vamos nós.

DOIS MESES DEPOIS

- PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA.

- Então ta em que turma Mio?

- 1-A e vocês?

- 2-A.

- Uhn.

- Ate depois?

- Aqui a sala de musica!

- Oie.

- Oie.

- Aqui pode ser nossa sala de musica da nossa banda?

- Pode!

- Nós íamos sair daqui mesmo.

- Brigado.

- A propósito meu nome é Lucas.

- Oie.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

- Ai que garoto lindo.

- YUIII.

- Que foi ...

- Então vamos ensaiar.

- Oie pessoal.

- Lucas.

- Vocês que tava tocando?

- éh.

- Vocês tocam muito bem.

- Brigada.

- Que nada.

- Ok, é só para avisar, vai ter um show de calouros hoje , para calouros tocarem, querem tocar?

- Claro.

- Ok.

- Então o show é daqui a pouco.

- Ok.

- vamos pessoal.

- E com vocês.

- Houkage Tea Time.

- Olá.

- Somos novas na escola e iremos tocar para vocês.

Yui- KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI  
Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa  
Itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)  
Zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne  
Yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)  
Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na

Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai  
O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI

Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

Futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI  
Sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!  
Itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)  
Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo  
Yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)  
Futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no

Mio- Aa KAMI-SAMA doushite  
Suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no  
Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?

Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte  
Shizen ni hanaseba  
Nanika ga kawaru no ka na?  
Sonna ki suru kedo

Mio e Yui - Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
Hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo  
Te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
Aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao---! (sou! nechao~)

Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
Ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!  
Moshi sunnari hanaseba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne

Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

- BRIGADA.

- Até mais pessoal.

- Vocês tocaram muito bem.

- brigada Lucas.

1 ANO DEPOIS

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9 Sempre Juntas Parte II FINAL

Capitulo 9 – FINAL

- Ui.

- Você também passou.

- Que bom.

- E você Azuma-chan?

- Legal, passei também.

- To na mesma turma que a Ui nesse ano de novo.

- É Azuma...

- Parece que é o destino...

- Nós sermos amigas para sempre!

- Verdade.

- Verdade não...

- É mesmo...

- Então pessoal...

- Para comemorar...

- Iremos ao MCDonald's

- EBA!!

- Oie, meninas.

- Oie, Lucas.

- Quem são essas?

- Essa é minha irmã Ui.

- E aquela é nossa amiga Azuma.

- Hoje tem o show em...

- Que show?

- Show para os calouros.

- Háta.

- Eu vo tocar né?

- Claro.

- É daqui a pouco.

3 HORAS DEPOIS

- E COM VOCES...

- HOUKAGE TEA TIME

- Obrigado pessoal.

- One, Two, Three, Four!

Yui e Mio - KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI  
Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa  
Itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)  
Zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne  
Yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)  
Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na

Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai  
O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI

Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa AIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

- Boa sorte, Onee-chan.

Mio - Futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI  
Sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!  
Itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)  
Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo  
Yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)  
Futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no

Aa KAMI-SAMA doushite  
Suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no  
Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?

Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte  
Shizen ni hanaseba  
Nanika ga kawaru no ka na?  
Sonna ki suru kedo

Yui - Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
Hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo  
Te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
Aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao---! (sou! nechao~)

Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
Ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!  
Moshi sunnari hanaseba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne

Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
Fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

- Outra, Outra, Outra.

- Ok.

Yui - Chatting Now  
Gachi de kashimashi Never Ending Girls' Talk  
Shuugyou chaimu made matenai  
Chikoku ha shitemo soutai ha Non Non Non!  
Seippai Study After School

Doki doki ga tomannai furusurottoru na nounai  
Kibou yokubou honnou ribon kakate housou  
Neta dossari mochi yori New Type Version uchi komi  
Danshi kinsei no puri chou koi tsutsutta nikkichou

Sukaato take ni senchi tsumetara tobu yo  
Kinou yori tooku ototoi yori okutaabu tataku

Jumping Now  
Gachi de uruwashi Never Ending Girls' Life  
Hibi maji raifu dashi matta nashi  
Haya okite shitemo hayane ha Non Non Non!  
Me ippai Shouting wasshoi  
Gachi de subarashi Never Ending Girls' Song  
Gogo teatime ni ha mottekoi  
Kata omoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School

Mio e Yui - Fuwa fuwa ikiteru sei? jiken bakkashi every day  
Bibun seibun ha tsukishiki toubun renai ha chuushi  
Nijikenme ni ha naku ro yo jigen dashi ibukuro  
Yaba, tsui ni genkai chou weito kaita maki chou

Mae kami san miri kittara mieta  
Touan masshiro demo mirai ga bara iro nara yoku ne?

Chatting Now  
Gachi de kashimashi Never Ending Girls' Talk  
Shuugyou chaimu made matenai  
Chikoku ha shitemo soutai ha Non Non Non!  
Seippai Study Enjoi  
Gachi de subarashi Never Ending Girls' Song  
Gogo teatime ni ha motte koi  
Kata yaburi na koodo demo Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School

Mio - Eien ni ruupu suru  
Saizu down up down up  
Demo kibun itsudemo  
up up up & up  
Atsumaru dake de waareru nante  
Utau dake de shiawase nante  
...Kanari chikyuu ni yasashii eko jyan

Jumping Now  
Gachi de uruwashi Never Ending Girls' Life  
Hibi maji raifu dashi matta nashi  
Haya okite shitemo hayane ha Non Non Non!  
Me ippai Shouting wasshoi  
Gachi de subarashi Never Ending Girls' Song  
Gogo teatime ni ha mottekoi  
Kata omoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School

Yui - So  
Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be Ambitious & shine

- Que bom onee-chan.!

- Verdade.

- Conseguimos.

- Vamos comemorar.

- YESSSS.

- Eu gostaria de um cheddar.

- E eu de fritas.

- É agora todas nos comemoramos.

- POIS...

- SEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTAS.

- YESS.

- VERDADE.

- ENTÃO TODOS JUNTOS.

- SEMPRE JUNTAS.

---------------------------------------

FIM DA FIC.

Bom caros leitores, terminei a fic...

Bom ela pode ta meio HASTA La vista o final, mas o importante da fic, era mostrar elas juntas em vários momentos, por isso o nome sempre juntas.

Tenho fics futuras já em mente, e aos poucos vo liberando elas, oK?

byebye


End file.
